Ljuva galenskaps diskussioner
by DA Regal
Summary: Åh! Ljuva Marodör dagar på Hogwarts! Intelligenta ord är utbytt… Va! Varför pratar de om ondskefulla skedar, och pupillerkollarbitchar. Är de totalt galna. Svaret är ja.


"Där, långt borta i fjärran, ligger Hogwarts. Stor mäktig och enorm. Nästan var enda en av Hogwarts elever skulle, om du frågade dem, säga att det är _världens _bästa skola. Att det inte någonstans på hela jorden stor vidder finns en skola som ger sina elever en sådan bra utbildning. Eller så många möjligheter att festa, vilket andra strängare skolor är mycket bättre på att förhindra. Att ha roligt alltså, för _alla _har väl roligt på Hogwarts? Japp, det är sant nästan _hälften _av eleverna på Hogwarts upplever den så ofta skvallrande om _lyckokänslan_, en ytterst ovanlig känsla för tonåringar.

Låt oss nu zooma in med den såkallade fantasikameran på ett speciellt gäng av elever, en grupp som kallar sig marodörerna. Dessa marodörer är lite av alphahannar i den stora elevflocken, särskilt Remus Lupin som är den bäst…"

"Åh, håll käften någon gång Remus!"

"Inte visste jag att ditt ego är lika stort som Jamsieponkens kända, Jag Kommer Inte Igenom Dörren För Att Mitt Huvud Är För Stort Ego, har alltid trott du var den mogna och behärskade människan i den här gruppen" Sirius tittade sig ledset omkring och suckade djupt, " Men ack och ve! Jag hade fel!" Han tog handen för hjärtat och började gurgla och mycket, mycket långsamt och såklart dramatisk la sig Sirius sig på marken.

Remus, den personen som Sirius precis just nu "dog" av chock över, tittade på med ett milt ointresse. Han förundrade sig dock över att folk inte ens stirrade på den överdramatiska tonåringen som nu skrek, eftersom ingen av den andra tre Marodörerna ens hade kastat mer än ett ointresserat ögonkast åt hans håll, "Jag dör! Jag dör!" Remus gissade att de vid det här laget helt enkelt var vana vid att Sirius var tja, Sirius. Alltid överdramatisk och gjorde allt han gjorde med all sin energi. Men visst irriterade han sig på Sirius ibland, visst gjorde han det. Men det var bara att ta ett _djupt_ andetag. Ett. Djupt. Andetag. Andas, andas, långt, långsamt…

"SLUTA FÖRIHELVETE! Att du alltid ska vara så överdramatik, det går mig på mina JÄVLA NERVER! Okej, hans plan att hålla sig lugn hade inte _riktigt _fungerat som Remus planerat, och James, Peter och Sirius som _äntligen _rest upp, stirrade på honom som om han var galen. Hey! Avlägsnade de sig långsamt från honom?

"Och _vad _tror ni att _ni _håller på med va? Går ifrån mig långsamt _bara _för att jag öppnar munnen?"

"Faktiskt så pratar du konstant, du _slutar _aldrig", påpekade James åh så hjälpsamt.

"Mmmmm" instämde Peter och såg absolut livrädd ut. "Men Remus brukar inte svära, inte alls, killar, vet ni vad jag tror?"

"Att jultomten existerar?" sade Sirius nedlåtande, och skrockade tillsammans med James.

"Att Sirius är den största idioten på jorden?" Sa Remus syrligt, och blängde ilsket på Sirius.

"Nej, det tror jag inte" Peter ignorerade stoiskt Sirius kommentar och fortsatte, " att det är de Ondskefulla Skedarna som förstör universums balans, och bam! De dåliga vibbarna förstör Måntand nerver och gör honom galen!"

"Vad har du ätit på senaste tiden?" Sirius tittade med låtsas oro på Peter, "James kolla hans pupiller."

"Varför får _jag _alltid jobbet att kolla allas pupiller? Var kan du inte ge det jobbet till, jag valde det här namnet _helt _slumpmässigt, Remus?"

"Om du inte vill göra något, varför måste jag just göra det då, varför inte Peter?" Remus suckar, och undrar hur länge de kommer att tjata om konstiga saker på ett osammanhängande sätt _den här _gången. Förre gången hållde de alla på så här utan uppehåll i hel en timme. Fast det är ju lite av hans vänners charms också, eller?

"Jag menar jag är ju inte din puppillkollarslav, eller hur? Tror du att jag är det? VA! Svara mig! Svara Sirius!" James tog tag i Sirius klädnad och skakade honom våldsamt framför sig, "Svara! Jag vill svar! Sirius!"

"ONDSKEFULLA SKEDAR TAR ÖVER VÄRLDEN!" Peter viftade vilt med händerna och började springa i små cirklar, "det är de ondskefulla skedarna, jag säger det, de är ONDA!"

"Pupiller, pupiller jag är inte din pupillkollarbitch Sirius! Inte! Inte, inte, inte, inte jag är det INTE!

Och här överger vi våra sköna Marodörer med alphahnne komplex och kom ihåg att titta igen nästa vecka!

Hogwarts naturliv är sponsrad av ONDSKEFULLA SKEDAR, MOWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! Vi kommer att ta över världen, nu återgår vi till Remus Lupins lätt vrickade tankar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ja, det här måste vara det konstigaste jag någonsin skrivit, om du lyckades läsa hela vägen hit så kanske du kan lämna en sådan där fin Review? Snälla fina, du skulle göra mig till en väldigt glad D.A Regal. Och dessutom vem älskar inte ordet pupillerkollarbitch? (Word accepterade faktiskt ordet, intressant).**_


End file.
